


Пыл юности

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Поведение Какаши вызывает у Гая серьезные опасения





	Пыл юности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [or the fire brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334928) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



> Написано на 13-й раунд порно-битвы. Ключевые слова – меч, кровь, изящество, ужас

Они вошли сквозь стену, разнеся тонкое дерево в щепки и порвав шелк в клочья. Двое гостей, пришедших на ужин, закричали, а полководец вскочил на ноги, тут же окруженный своими шиноби.  
– Сначала снимай охрану, – тихо сказал Какаши из-под маски, и Гай без вопросов развернулся к ним, краем глаза заметив блик от свечки на лезвии меча. Еще Гаю показалось, будто он видит маньячную ухмылку, хотя, конечно, все скрыла маска. А затем он окунулся в разгар собственного боя, снимая охрану быстрыми ударами рук и ног и думая, что они выбрали не лучший способ выполнить миссию – такое поведение «скрытным» никак не назовешь. Надо было потверже стоять на своем при ссоре с Какаши, и пусть потом пришлось бы сделать что-то, чтобы уладить ситуацию – например, пять сотен отжиманий. Не тысячу, потому что они же на миссии, в конце концов. Это могло подождать, пока они не вернутся в Коноху.  
Но с Какаши и в лучшие времена было тяжело спорить, а когда он злился, все становилось еще сложнее. Гай вновь подумал о том, что они обнаружили в ветхой лачуге на окраине деревни, о том, что произошло с малышкой и ее дедушкой, – и сам пришел в ярость. Охрана не устояла перед его натиском, и Гай, повернувшись, заметил, что стол, пол и стены заляпаны ярко-красной артериальной кровью, Какаши стоит посреди разгрома, а с его меча капает.  
Гай нахмурился. Когда Какаши выбирает клинок вместо дзюцу – это плохой знак. Последний выживший охранник, темноглазый мужик рядом с полководцем, начал формировать печати, и Гай, не раздумывая, подхватил со стола обильно сервированное, тяжелое блюдо и запустил в охранника, попав тому в висок. Охранник молча повалился в месиво из крови и цыпленка в имбирном соусе.  
– Мы получили то, за чем пришли? – спросил Гай у Какаши.  
Тот нахмурился.  
– Я хочу голову Мураками.  
– Гончая.  
– Да, получили.  
Гай кивнул.  
– Приношу извинения за то, что прервали ваш обед, – сказал он тем немногим членам компании, что еще находились в сознании и сохранили большинство жидкостей в своих телах. Затем он схватил Какаши, и они исчезли.  
– А ведь я мог тебя задеть, – буркнул Какаши, когда они мчались по деревьям, оставляя павильон Мураками далеко позади. – Ты был неосторожен.  
Гай помедлил, решая, что уместнее всего сказать, потому что он чувствовал, что сказать что-то – просто необходимо.  
– Иногда, – начал он, – решения, принимаемые в запале прекрасной юности, на следующем этапе жизненного пути могут оказаться неверными.  
– Еще немного – и до «следующего этапа жизненного пути» ты бы просто не дожил, – Какаши легко приземлился на поляну, где ранее они устроили лагерь. – Хм, а я думал, нас будут преследовать.  
– Уверен, их обескуражил страстный взрыв твоих истинных чувств, – про себя Гай подумал, что большинство из того павильона предпочли бы отрубить себе ноги, лишь бы их не послали вдогонку за чокнутым ниндзя с мечом. – Возможно, тебе стоило бы…  
Какаши сдвинул маску в сторону так, что теперь та прикрывала всего один глаз, – и да, Гай уловил проблеск очень нехорошей ухмылки прежде, чем Какаши твердо и жарко накрыл его рот своим. На вкус Какаши был сплошные адреналин и кровь, что должно было раздражать, но… тот запустил руку в его форменные штаны.  
– А доступ легче, чем в твоем спандексе, – одобрил Какаши.  
– Мой спандекс предназначен для более благородных целей, чем… – Гай позабыл, что хотел сказать, когда Какаши, особым образом изогнув запястье, начал двигать по его члену ладонью – именно так, как надо. Тогда Гай толкнул его к ближайшему дереву и сам озаботился доступом к чужому телу.  
Все было быстро, жестко, неудобно, но, в конце концов, просто великолепно; Гай подумал, что если бы люди могли заниматься сексом с фейерверками, это происходило бы именно так. Он бился головой о ствол дерева, хотя даже не представлял, когда они с Какаши поменялись позициями – или, может, это было уже другое дерево? И находились ли они по-прежнему в том же самом лесу, если уж на то пошло? Тут Гай решил, что зато он сам – все тот же, и, как бы там ни было, у него все те же мысли о Какаши.  
– Мне это было необходимо, – выдохнул Какаши, когда они медленно сползли по стволу дерева, собирая по пути приличную коллекцию смоляных пятен и кусочков коры. – Как твоя нога?  
– Сомневаешься в моей гибкости? – пробормотал Гай, затем потер лоб, даже не пытаясь вытряхнуть из волос хвойные иголки. – Мой уважаемый соперник, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
– Если это очередной вызов, то я отказываюсь, – сказал Какаши; его единственный видимый Гаю глаз был закрыт.  
Гай все равно покачал головой.  
– По-моему, тебе пришла пора выражать пыл своей юности другими способами, – твердо сказал он. Какаши не шелохнулся. – Думаю, тебе стоит уйти из АНБУ, – максимально четко выразился Гай.  
На это Какаши что-то промычал ему в плечо – он спал, и в его волосах засыхала кровь и сперма.


End file.
